Just like me
by MidnightAlabasterRose
Summary: When Albedo took on Ben's forms he gained alot more than an obsession with Chilli Fries. He also gained urges...certain teenage urges. And he intends to fufill them with Ben. Albedo/Ben Rated M
1. Chapter 1

"Another order of these disgustingly addictive things you call Chili Fries that could hardly pass for sustenance on my planet." Demanded a boy with shockingly white and glowing red eyes while shoving a grease covered plastic tray through the ordering window.

The pimply faced teenager who was currently taking working at the Nasty burger glanced up from his magazine to acknowledge the customer. "You again? You've already had five orders, dude. You need to chill."

Albedo's eyes flared up in anger and he slammed his fist on the counter, effectively causing the teen to jump back to surprise. "I demand you to give me what I ordered!"

The teen held up his hands in surrender. "Fine, dude! Whatever you say." He left and came back minutes later with a plastic tray piled high with the delicious Chili Fries that Albedo hated so much. Albedo grabbed it and threw the money at the cashier's face before stalking back to his table that was secluded in the shadow of the restaurant. He threw himself down onto the bench and proceeded to cram the fries into his mouth. Oh how he hated them. Oh how he couldn't resist them thanks to this stupid teenage body. This stupid teenage body that constantly gave him the urge to stuff his face with junk food and sleep all day.

Speaking of urges…Albedo took a green cell phone from his jacket and hit a button so that the screen lit up, displaying a picture of none other than the famous Ben Tennyson in his signature green jacket, standing with his hands in his pockets and smiling sheepishly, as if he didn't really want the picture taken. Albedo had stolen Ben's phone about a week ago to prepare for the plan that was in his head.

Albedo had found, along with his obsession of Chili Fries and a need to lie in bed all day, this new urge. An urge to touch somebody, to fulfill the desires of the teenage hormones that filled his whole body and screamed at him to do something. At first he had tried to resist this urge. But as it got harder and harder to fight, Albedo realized that he didn't want to fight. Lately he had been watching Ben Tennyson, watching his every move obsessively, and the feeling was always there whenever he saw his twin.

When Albedo began to touch himself to satisfy his need, he found he liked doing so in front of a mirror where he pictured his same face except with stunningly green eyes and silky brown hair. He had done research and knew he was giving into the most animalistic part of human nature, but he just couldn't help it. He couldn't control these feelings.

He still hated Ben Tennyson with a passion though. He wanted Ben, and he wanted him to hurt. So he had come up with a plan. He was going to fulfill these sexual urges boiling up inside him, and he was going to get his revenge on the Ultimatrix wielder. He would break the green eyed boy's very soul and it would be beautiful. He had planned it all out. Ben wasn't suspecting a thing. He had merely thought he had misplaced his phone. HA! Albedo was going to have too much fun.

Clearing his throat, Albedo went to Ben's contacts and hit Gwen's number. It was essential that her and that imbecile Kevin were gone so Ben would be all alone and venerable. Just the way Albedo wanted him.

The phone rang three times before it was answered. "Ben?" he heard Gwen's voice ask.

Albedo smirked and answered. "Hey, Gwen."

"I thought you lost your phone."

"I found it under my bed." Albedo lied smoothly. "I'm not sure how it got there, but I'm just glad I found it."

"Good. So, what's up?"

"I just got a tip that the Forever Knights are up to something again." Albedo knew that the Forever Knights were constantly around, so this lie fit nicely.

Gwen sighed. "I'm really tired of those guys. What are they up to?"

"Not sure. But I think we should check it out. Probably just smuggling some more alien tech again. Do they ever do anything else?" he joked, hoping he sounded convincing. If Gwen even suspected a thing the whole plan would be ruined. Although, Albedo doubted she would. He wasn't a threat anymore. He had been deemed unimportant by the trio because he hadn't done anything in a while. But that was only because he had been planning and watching. How dare Ben think he wasn't a threat?

But no matter, no matter. That would all be changed tonight. Albedo was going to strike such fear into Ben that the green eyed boy would never forget him again. He grinned as he thought of what he was going to do to Ben. It sent shivers down his spine. He knew that Ben had a nice body. It was just like his, after all. He couldn't wait to get his hands all over it. To have Ben scream underneath him.

He was pulled out of his fantasies by Gwen's voice. He could have growled in annoyance. "No, they don't." Gwen laughed. "Do you want me and Kevin to pick you up?"

"Nah, I'll just fly there. I'll text you the coordinates, alright?" Albedo hated talking like some common teen, but it was necessary. Ben didn't talk in the same way he did. Every detail mattered.

"Okay. See you there." The call ended and Albedo texted the location of a field way out of town to Gwen. He wanted her and her imbecile of a boyfriend as far away as possible from where he was going to take Ben. Step one of the plan was complete.

Onto step two. Albedo slid the phone back into his jacket pocket and stood, walking over to the pay phone on the side of the building. He brushed aside his white hair to reveal a small ear piece in his ear. He pressed it and it blinked red. "Ben, Ben, Ben." As he said this, Albedo's voice didn't come out. Gwen's did. Grinning from ear to ear, Albedo grabbed the phone and punched in Ben's number, which he had memorized. Albedo held his breath as the ringing started, wanting to hear Ben's voice.

"Hello?"

Albedo nearly melted. That voice so like his own. He wanted to hear Ben beg him for mercy so badly it was making his head throb. He took a deep breath and regained his composure. "Hey, Ben. It's Gwen."

"Gwen? Why aren't you calling on your phone?"

Again, Albedo already had a lie planned for his precious little Ben. "Believe it or not, Kevin broke my phone!"

"What? Why would he do that?"

"He was talking on my cell phone to one of his friends or something. You know, since his phone got destroyed when we were fighting the Forever Knights last week? But anyway, he got really mad and just crushed it. Crazy, right?"

"Yeah. Kevin really needs to learn to control his temper. Even Rath has more patience than him." They shared a laugh. "So, why'd you call?"

"Well, before he broke my phone Kevin got some information about something the Forever Nights were up to. It's probably nothing, but we should check it out."

Ben sighed over the phone. "Really? The Forever Knights again? Didn't we just deal with them?" There was a pause. "Fine. Just text me the location and I'll get there soon. I just have to call Julie and cancel our date…again."

Just the mention of that stupid girl's name made anger flare up inside Albedo. Ben was his. All his. And he would prove that by breaking him tonight. They would all know after tonight who Ben belonged to. Some insignificant human girl wasn't going to take Ben. He would be Ben's first and last. Albedo had seen that bitch touch Ben like she would be with him forever. And Ben allowed it! Albedo would fix that. Ben wouldn't want anyone touching him after Albedo was done with him. "Sorry, Ben." He said, his voice laced with fake apology. "I know you were looking forward to that."

"It's alright. She'll be really mad but…whatever. I'll meet you and Kevin soon, okay?"

"Okay, Ben. See you soon." Albedo ended the call and chuckled. This was all much too easy. Step two was complete. Now he just had to get a few things and he would be ready for the grand finale, where he would punish Ben for ruining his plans time and time again, and also mark the boy as his. It was all prefect.

Albedo went back to his shadowy table and took the phone out again and, after texting Ben the location of where the whole event would take place, he stared at the picture of the boy he so hated, but so wanted. "I'm coming for you, my little Ben." He whispered, his red eyes filling with lust. "We're going to have so much _fun_."

…..

Ben held the phone in his hand even after Gwen had hung up. He was dreading what he would have to tell Julie. Every time he canceled a date she just got angrier and angrier. And so did Ben. Why didn't Julie understand he had to save the world? That was much more important than going to the movies. But not to Julie. You would think he would realize that being the girlfriend of the Ben Tennyson meant that she wasn't going to get to hang out with him all the time. But no. Everything had to be about Julie. Everything had to be about how he always took all the spotlight. Come on! She played tennis. He saved the world. Obviously he was going to get more attention than her. That was another thing. With Julie, everything was about tennis. It was all she talked about. "Come to my match, Ben.", "Look at my new tennis outfit, Ben." Ben was seriously thinking about breaking it off. If Julie couldn't handle the fact that Ben couldn't be with her every minute of every day, then this relationship wasn't going to work out.

Sighing, Ben dialed Julie's number into the home phone and waited for her to answer. He hoped she was at Tennis practice and couldn't pick up. Fortunately, luck seemed to be on his side that day. He got Julie's voicemail. At least he could avoid the fireworks for a bit.

He left a quick message, apologizing for bailing on her again and promising to take her out something soon. Then he placed the phone back on its holder and grabbed his jacket from a nearby chair. He might as well go now. He'd be a bit early, but it was better than hanging around here. He said a loud goodbye and then went outside where he turned into Jetray and took off into the sky.

Ben wished that just one day he would be able to just chill. Just for one day. It wasn't that he didn't like saving the world and going alien; he just didn't like doing to every single day. He hadn't gotten eight hours of sleep in months. It seemed like all his time was spent fighting aliens or sleeping. There just wasn't time for anything else. The pressure was definitely getting to him. Hopefully all the aliens would just take a break soon. Or at least leave Earth alone. Go attack somewhere else. At least then it wasn't immediately his problem.

After a half hour of flying, Ben landed at the place Gwen had texted him and transformed back into his regular self. He looked around for Kevin's car, but didn't see it. Maybe he had gotten here before them. This thought was cut short by a yell. "Ben!" The voice screamed, panicked. It was Gwen's voice. Without any hesitation, Ben took off into the woods where the scream had come from, his hand hovering over his watch in case of an attack.

He followed the screams further and further into the woods, until he came upon a clearing and the screams stopped. Ben glanced around, trying to see if he could spot anyone. Suddenly Ben felt very scared, despite the fact that he had his Ultimatrix. "Gwen?" he called out, receiving no answer.

Then he saw a pair of red eyes appear beside a tree. They seemed to glow in the darkness, staring at him hungrily. "Who's there?" Ben yelled, instinctively placing his hand on his watch.

The eyes seemed to laugh and then the owner stepped forward, holding a gun loosely in his hand. It was the last person Ben expected to see. "Albedo?" The features that were the same as his own turned up in an evil smirk. Ben got over his shock and shouted angrily. "Where's Gwen?"

"Where's Gwen?" said Albedo in Gwen's voice. He tapped his chin like he was thinking. He touched his ear, and when he spoke again, it was his own voice. "That's a good question, Ben Tennyson. She's not here right now. It's just you and me. All alone." An odd look flooded his doppelgänger's eyes. "All alone…" he repeated.

Ben raised his arm threateningly, showing off his Ultimatrix. "Tell me where Gwen and Kevin or so help me…"

Albedo chuckled and raised the gun, aiming it right between Ben's eyes. Ben froze. It was a gun. Not some high-tech piece of alien technology that would stun him or knock him backwards. No. The type of gun Albedo was holding was the kind that could kill. "Is the Ultimatrix faster than this gun, Benjamin?" Albedo whispered. Ben lowered his wrist, scowling at his twin. "I didn't think so." Albedo took a step forward. "Now this is how it's going to work. If you do everything I say, then I won't shoot that pretty little face. Keep in mind that if you are dead, nothing will stop me from finding your friends and killing them as well. I know where they are, Ben. But I don't want to hurt them. I just want to hurt you." The grin got wider. "Understand?"

Ben nodded slowly, knowing he didn't have a choice. He didn't want to risk Kevin and Gwen's safety. He would just have to do what Albedo asked. Ben could stand pain. It was nothing new.

"Good boy," Albedo cooed, red eyes shining. "Now, strip."

Ben nearly fell over in shock. Surely he had misheard. "W-what?" he stammered.

"You heard me, Ben. Take off your clothes. Slowly."

Anger flared up inside Ben. Albedo was crazy and sick if he thought Ben was going to do that. "Never, you sick freak!" His hand moved to his Ultimatrix again.

The bullet just grazed his head before lodging in the tree behind him. Ben yelped involuntarily and grabbed his head. Albedo was frowning, obviously disappointed by Ben's behavior. "That was a warning, Benjamin. Next time I'll aim the bullet a bit more to the left. And I won't miss when it comes to your friends." He smiled again. "Don't be shy, Ben. Give me a show."

Ben glared as he slowly slid off his jacket, angry at Albedo. He had expected a fight, maybe even torture. But this? This was crazy. Albedo watched him hungrily as Ben lifted up his black shirt revealing his pale chest, and pulled it over his head. He felt so humiliated. But he kept reminding himself what the consequences were if he disobeyed Albedo. If he tried to change into an alien the bullet would hit him mid transformation. The brunette didn't want to know what would happen then. He would probably die half alien half human, a mutant freak that would be unrecognizable.

The thought of Albedo pointing the gun at Gwen and Kevin gave him the strength to undo the button on his pants and pull them down before kicking them off. He didn't move to take off his loose green boxers. That was going too far. He looked to Albedo, begging him with his eyes to stop this. But judging from the way that the front of the alien's pants were tented, Albedo wasn't going to stop any time soon. "That's okay, Ben. I can do the rest. Just lie down on the ground stomach up."

The teen obeyed, tears forming in his eyes. Surely there had to be a way to stop this? Maybe if he could just distract Albedo for a moment he could change. Chromastone could take a bullet, no problem.

Albedo stared at Ben as he took off his own clothes, careful to keep the gun steady. When he too was in his underwear, the same as Ben's but red, he straddled Ben's waist, rubbing his crotch suggestively against Ben's. "Why are you doing this?" Ben hissed.

Albedo chuckled, a sound that was seriously starting to annoy Ben. "Well it's all thanks to you, Ben. This teenage body has been sending me these urges. I didn't understand them at first, but now I do. Ever since I started watching you I've had the desire to…well, I believe the term teens use is 'fuck'. Yes. That's it. I want to fuck you, Ben Tennyson. I want to break you and make you scream. I want to shove my cock so deep in your ass you will bleed." Albedo's voice took on an animalistic tone. He leaned down and forced his lips onto Ben's kissing him roughly. He moved his hands into his twin's silky brown hair, loving the feeling of it running through his fingers. In his shock, Ben couldn't stop Albedo from slipping his tongue into Ben's mouth.

Ben tried to struggle and Albedo became annoyed. He stopped the kiss and grabbed Ben's wrists. "Thanks for reminding me, Ben. I almost forgot." In one swift move Albedo broke Ben's wrists. Ben screamed as pain shot up his arms. The alien dropped Ben's hands and moved to Ben's neck, where he sucked hard enough to leave a mark and bit until blood slunk down the pale skin. He continued his journey down Ben's body, pausing at the nipples to lick and nip at them until they hardened and Ben let out a moan. Ben hated how his body was reacting to Albedo's touch. This was wrong. So wrong.

The white haired boy ran his tongue over the cloth covering Ben's cock, making Ben buck slightly. He kept teasing Ben, enjoying the feeling of the small body shivering underneath him. "Stop!" Ben demanded with a slight whimper. "Stop it now!"

Much to his surprise, Albedo listened to him. "You're right, Ben. I'm not here to please you. I'm here to please myself." Albedo moved until his knees were on either side of Ben's neck. He pulled down his boxers, letting out a gasp as his erection hit the cool night air. Ben could tell what was coming and he struggled with all his might. Albedo only pressed the gun against Ben's head, making the other teen fall still. He leaned forward and pressed his cock against Ben's mouth. "Open wide, Ben. Make sure you suck it well. Dare even think of biting and you will be oh so sorry…" he hit the side of Ben's head with the gun to emphasize his point.

Ben opened his mouth and Albedo thrust forward, allowing his cock to be covered in the warm, moist mouth. Ben could hardly breathe. The cock made him want to gag. Albedo threw his head back, gritting his teeth against the pleasure bombarding him. Tears poured down Ben's face in humiliation. Albedo started moving inside his mouth.

Then a phone rang. Albedo bit back a moan and looked to his jacket where the sound was coming from. He reached out and grabbed Ben's cellphone. Ben yelled at him through the cock in his mouth. So that was where his phone had gone! Albedo groaned. "Yes, Ben…keep doing that. It's only your girlfriend. You don't need her anymore. You have me. I'll just get rid of her."

Albedo hit the button to take the call and put it on speaker so it could be heard by Ben. "Hello?" He said innocently, still thrusting into Ben's mouth.

"Ben! How could you cancel another date? You promised that you would take me to the movies today! This is the third date you've canceled this week! Where are you?"

Ben tried to protest, but his attempts to talk only pleased Albedo more. He let out a loud moan. "Ben? Ben, what was that?"

Albedo laughed. "I'm cheating on you, Julie." He breathed, letting out another lust filled moan. "I'm cheating on you because you are such a bitch. You don't deserve me. You think you're so important, but you are nothing compared to me."

"You're cheating on me?" Julie whispered. Then she got angry. "What's her name? Who are you cheating on me with?"

"Not her, Julie. Him. I'm gay. I always have been. I never even liked you. You were just a cover up for me. I didn't want anyone laughing at me. But I don't care anymore. I've found somebody new. Somebody flawless. I'm never leaving him. We are perfect together. Just like Christmas." With that he hung up and tossed the phone causally to the side before returning his attention to Ben, who had tears streaming down his face. A sob went through his body, and that was what caused Albedo to explode in Ben's mouth, filling it with his seed.

He pulled out and placed his hand over Ben's mouth. "Be a good boy and swallow it, Ben."

Ben didn't want to, but eventually he had no choice because he had to breathe. He coughed and spluttered the horrible taste still on his tongue. "Please…" he begged. "Please, stop. I'll do whatever you want. Just stop."

Albedo scooted back and straddled Ben's hips again. He kissed Ben's face gently, almost lovingly. "But I haven't claimed you yet, Ben. Are you growing tired of this? Do you want me to just fuck you now?"

Ben said nothing. Albedo ran his hands over Ben's skin, sometimes digging his nails in and drawing blood. He had dropped the gun since Ben couldn't move his hands to hit the Ultimatrix anymore. "I've wanted this for so long, Ben. Tonight is almost perfect. I just have to feel what it's like to be inside you." Albedo ripped off Ben's boxers and moved his fingers to stroke Ben's cock.

Ben's body immediately reacted to the sensation without his consent. He whimpered and bucked into Albedo's hand. His clone grinned and continued to please Ben. "Come for me, Ben. Come all over my hand." It didn't take long for Ben to succumb to Albedo's demands. He coated the alien's hand with the white substance.

Albedo spread this over his own cock. He took Ben's legs and forced them apart, revealing his hole. "This is going to hurt, Ben." Albedo whispered, lining himself up with Ben's entrance. "It's going to hurt immensely. You will bleed. This is your punishment, Ben. Your punishment for thwarting my plans again and again." And then he slammed into Ben. Ben screamed at the top of his lungs as Albedo's cock ripped apart his inner walls.

"You're so deliciously tight!" Albedo growled, pulling out and thrusting back in with all his might.

Ben wanted to die. Everything hurt. He felt the blood running down his inner thighs, flowing down onto the ground. Albedo picked up a steady pace, intent on causing Ben as much pain as possible. Albedo watched Ben's face as he fucked him, grinning from ear to ear. At one point the pain was over taken with pleasure that filled Ben's whole body and made him let out a small, "oh!" But Albedo purposefully avoided that spot after that, and Ben cried. Albedo grabbed Ben's legs and put them over his shoulders and wrapped his arms around Ben's back so he could thrust deeper and faster. He let animal like grunts and moans.

The phone rang again. Albedo reluctantly grabbed it and answered. "WHAT?" he yelled, nearly overcome with pleasure.

"Ben? Where are you? Julie just called me. She seemed really upset." Gwen said.

"No, not Ben." Albedo muttered, giving a particularly deep thrust. "You want to talk to Ben? Here he is." He put the phone near Ben's head, twisting inside Ben so he was forced to scream.

"Ben! Ben, where are you? What's going on?"

Albedo put the phone back to his ear. "Come find him." He laughed and then he threw the phone from him so it smashed against a tree. He quickened his pace and bit Ben's pale shoulder hard. This went on for what seemed like an eternity to Ben until Albedo let out a scream and came painfully and violently into Ben's ass.

He collapsed on top of Ben, breathing hard. "That was amazing." He whispered. "We have to do that again sometime, Benjamin." Ben just laid under him, staring up at the trees overhead, his eyes unfocused and filled with tears. "You belong to me now, Ben. I'm going to make sure you never forget that." He pulled out of Ben and reached out to grab his jacket. From the pocket he took a sharp dagger that shined in the moonlight. He drove this into Ben's stomach, ripping out a scream from the boy's raw and bloody throat. He cut up and down, making deep letters in Ben's skin. When he was done, he licked the blood off the blade and put it back in the jacket pocket.

Albedo stood and retrieved his clothes, which he slid on. He also took Ben's clothes and held them in his arms. "I think I'll keep these. You look a lot better without them on. And they smell like you."

He got to his knees and gave Ben a fierce kiss, staring into his eyes. "I'll be visiting you again, Benjamin. You belong to me, you know. I doubt you'll want anyone else touching you." And just like that he left.

Ben couldn't find the strength to move. He had just been raped. The full force of it hit him and he shattered. It couldn't be possible. It all had to be a horrible nightmare. He couldn't have just been raped by Albedo. It was crazy. He had to be crazy for even thinking such a thing.

He didn't know how look he laid there, eyes glazed over and blood dripping down his legs, but eventually he heard voices calling his name. He couldn't answer. Kevin entered the clearing first and his mouth fell open. He tried to hold Gwen back. "I don't think you can handle it, Gwen. It's pretty bad."

"Let me see, Kevin." She pushed back the huge teen and laid her eyes on Ben. She stumbled and placed her hand over her mouth, tears in her eyes. "Ben?" she whispered.

Both of them fell to his side, and examined him. Their eyes landed on the name etched into his stomach. "Albedo? He did this to you?" Ben didn't answer. "Kevin, what happened to him?"

Kevin took off his jacket and wrapped it around the small boy, hiding his naked body. "I-I'll tell you later, Gwen. Right now we need to get him to a hospital."

"But what happened to him?" She asked as Kevin walked swiftly back to his car.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" Kevin snapped. They walked in silence back to Kevin's car, where they placed Ben in the back seat. Ben stared at them blankly the whole ride, and both Gwen and Kevin hoped that the hero of the universe wasn't permanently broken.

"He's just like me…" Ben whispered. "Just like me…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to popular demand, I have decided to continue this story. I know it's late coming (like holy shit is it late), but I've finally found the inspiration to continue it :)**

**Warnings: This chapter contains male on male sexual situations. There will be use of toys, rimming, marking, non-con, and buttsex. If any of that bothers you, I suggest you hit the back button and find another story.**

It wasn't until three weeks later that Ben was finally able to speak to anyone. After arriving at the hospital he was currently taking residence in, Ben had been unconscious for three straight days. When he'd finally awoken, he'd refused to utter a word. Not to the nurses, not to the doctors, and certainly not to the therapist he was provided, whose questions brought back horrifying memories that made Ben shake like a leaf and become even more unresponsive than he already was.

He barely even looked at people that whole time. He hated seeing the pity in their eyes. He was sure word of what happened had spread, and was probably front page news by now. He refused to read any newspapers offered to him. He didn't want to know the full extent of the damage that had been done. And he was afraid that they would include a picture of Albedo in the article, and that monster's face was the last thing he wanted to see. His doppelganger's expression of pure lust as he violated Ben was already engraved in his mind. It was a constant in his brain, popping up just when the young hero thought he would finally be free of the terrifying image. The staff and visitors soon learned to not mention Albedo's name anywhere near the injured boy for fear of sending him into a panic attack.

Even Gwen, whom he had trusted to be strong enough for both of them, looked at him with regret and pity when she visited. When it had first been explained to her what happened, she'd refused to accept it. She'd blatantly denied it, in fact. It wasn't until she had seen the damage for herself one day when the nurse was changing an unconscious Ben into a new hospital gown that she'd finally broken down and left the building, unable to return for two days afterward.

Now she treated Ben like he was delicate, like he could snap in two at any second, just like everyone else he encountered during his stay. Before long, he started completely ignoring her when she visited his room, not even acknowledging her presence. She seemed to get the hint, as after a few days of this, she stopped coming altogether. Ben felt a little bad about driving Gwen away when her intentions were good, but he didn't regret it. He didn't need her pity. He didn't need anyone's pity. He wasn't broken. A little shaken, yes, but nothing he couldn't deal with. As long as he didn't think about the event that took place three long weeks ago, then he would be fine. Perfectly fine.

Well, no, that wasn't entirely true. Ben was constantly plagued by nightmares, flashbacks, and hallucinations, all of which he could no longer distinguish from reality. He woke in the middle of the night in a panic, throwing his blankets off and scratching at himself, swearing he could feel invisible hands roving over his body, touching places that shouldn't be touched. He showered in his underwear, no longer comfortable in his own skin and afraid that if he was even a tiny bit vulnerable for too long, Albedo would come and do horrible things to him again.

The alien's voice haunted his thoughts and echoed through his ears, the constant promises of pain and reminding him, nearly endlessly, of the fact that Ben had climaxed under Albedo's administrations. That memory was worse than anything. He felt dirty, used, and ashamed. He'd _come _because of Albedo. He'd gotten off on the alien's touch. He was disgusting. He deserved to be left alone with his torturous and nauseating thoughts.

Nobody but he knew any of this, however. Ben kept it under tight wraps. If he couldn't deal with some simple nightmares and a bit of self-loathing, then what kind of hero was he? Heroes didn't get damaged. They didn't fall like he had fallen. He had an image to uphold, people who looked up to him and counted on him. He couldn't show weakness. Not even when he was afraid that it might overwhelm him. Nobody could know. Not even his closest friends.

The only person Ben allowed as a constant in his room was Kevin, who he suspected had figured out that Ben was not as well as he appeared to be. He'd visited every day, and stayed the night more than once, more so than even Ben's own parents. The older teen didn't try to make Ben speak, and kept up a one-sided conversation with little difficulty, making Ben feel at ease in the too-bright, stuffy room. Kevin's jokes and stories helped Ben ignore the scratchy hospital blanket and the bandages stilled wrapped around his stomach, which were only changed when he was asleep so that he wouldn't see what lay underneath.

Kevin had told him that they'd brought in one or two pieces of alien tech to see if they'd be able to heal the wounds that cut across Ben's stomach and stop them from scarring. Ben was very grateful for this, but held very little hope. Knowing Albedo, the odds that the blade used on him was of alien origin was very high, and he doubted even Kevin's extensive knowledge would be enough to reverse the damage. He didn't let Kevin see his doubt, though. The dark haired boy was very sure he would be successful in helping his friend, and Ben didn't have the heart to crush those hopes.

It was on the 22nd day of his stay, which, personally, he thought was a bit excessive, that it was time for the bandages to finally be removed. He'd wanted to be let out weeks ago, as the only thing left of the pain the attack had caused was a small limp and stiff wrists, which were both manageable injuries. His parents and Gwen, however, insisted that he stay for fear that the nightmares he'd been having, so vivid and detailed he awoke screaming and sweating through the sheets, would cause him to do something rash. They wanted to keep him under almost constant watch. Kevin volunteered to stay with the Ultimatrix wielder to fulfill that requirement, but Ben's parents had told Kevin in the least offensive manner possible that they just didn't think he was right for the job, thus extending Ben's stay in what he believed to be the most boring place on Earth. He should be fighting aliens, not sitting in a bed all day eating apple sauce and watching crappy TV.

Ben had requested with the first words he had spoken in weeks, that Kevin be the one to remove the bandages. Ben didn't like the nurses or the doctors, and to be honest the one person he really trusted at this point was Kevin. They were hesitant at first, but finally agreed, stating that it would be fine as long as one of the nurses was there to assist them, glad that Ben was starting to act semi sociable again.

He was, however, starting to worry. Kevin usually arrived to visit him at around one, which was fine as that was near the time Ben normally woke up. It was now 3' o clock and Ben's friend had yet to arrive. It wasn't odd, in normal circumstances, for Kevin to be late. It is simply part of his personality. But ever since Ben had landed in the hospital, Kevin had never been more than a minute late. He knew how important it was for Ben to have company in his small room, and was always sure to be punctual, most of the time bringing with him a small treat he had picked up for Ben.

The button to call the nurse was pushed, and when she arrived Ben inquired about his friend's whereabouts. The nurse, Lucy, assured him that there was nothing to worry about. She was sure his friend would be there soon. "But," she said, looking down at her clipboard. "I'm afraid that we are well past the time when you were supposed to have those bandages removed, and we simply can't wait any longer."

Ben sat up a little straighter, looking over the nurse's shoulder at the doorway, hoping that Kevin would hurry up and get there already. _Where is he? _Ben wondered, his worries growing more and more as the time passed. _Is he hurt? Is he in some sort of trouble? Why isn't he here yet? He promised he would be!_

"If you wouldn't mind," said Ben politely, his voice a bit rough from disuse. "I'd really be more comfortable if we can wait until Kevin gets here before we take off the bandages."

The nurse looked at him pitifully, and Ben averted his gaze. He hated that look. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but we just can't wait any longer." She approached the bed, reaching for the materials she would need. "I'm sure your friend will be in soon, and when he arrives, we'll send him straight in." Lucy gave him and bright smile that didn't quite reach her sparkling blue eyes and a pat on the shoulder. "Now lay back, sweetheart. I hate to do this but I've got to give you a little something you keep you calm so that if the wounds haven't healed quite the way we'd like you won't react too badly and risk doing something silly, okay?"

Ben just nodded, no longer caring. Kevin hadn't missed a single day in three weeks, and yet, on that day that Ben needed him most, he hadn't shown. Ben tried not to let how hurt he felt show on his face, and instead closed his eyes as he felt the drugs entering his system. He went limp against the bed, muscles relaxing and thoughts quieting. His body tingled slightly, his skin feeling a bit more sensitive for some reason, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was actually quite nice, and Ben lost himself in the feeling.

"I'll just let the doctor in now, alright?"

Ben's brow furrowed in confusion. "B… But I thought… a nurse?" His speech was a bit slurred and words were becoming more difficult to form. If he'd possessed the energy, he would have been panicking at that point. He tried to move his arm but could only get it a little ways off the bed before his strength failed him. He looked up quickly, ready to tell the nurse that something was wrong, but she had already left the room.

He was reaching for the nurse call button again when the door opened and a doctor entered, his back facing Ben as he pulled a cart in after him. Ben had never been more glad to see a doctor in his life. "Doctor…I think the…the drugs…there's something wrong…"

A small chuckle sounded from where the doctor stood, which soon turn into a full blown laugh. Ben froze, terror taking a hold of his heart and spreading through his veins. He knew that voice all too well. He'd heard it those three weeks ago, rough with lust and dripping with satisfaction.

His hand automatically moved to his wrist on instinct, until he'd remembered that his Ultimatrix was completely useless to him at the moment. One night, after a particularly horrid nightmare, Ben had swung out of bed, transformed into Humungousaur, and destroyed his room. When he had been moved to a new one, a demand had been made that Ben, for the time being, deactivate his watch so as to not do anything similar again. Ben had agreed, though hesitantly, and now his best chance at escape sat uselessly on his wrist. The reactivation process would take more time than he knew he had. And in his current drugged state, he knew it would be hopeless.

He could only lay there, terrified and helpless, unable to move a muscle, as the monster who haunted his nightmares turned and walked towards the bed, dressed in a doctor's outfit, pushing the cart in front of him. Albedo's red eyes glinted maliciously, gaze burning into Ben's own unblinking one. "No, Ben," He said, smirking. "Nothing is wrong. Everything's going perfectly according to plan."

He parked the cart close to the bed, pulling a few items from it and placing them on top. There was an unlabeled bottle of something that looked like some sort of gel, a round metal disk, a wide plastic ring, and a small plug. He took the metal disk and placed it against the wall, where it stuck. A red light appeared in the middle of it, and the smile on the white haired boy's face widened. He faced the bed again, looking at Ben almost lovingly, before approaching the injured and frightened boy.

The alien gently climbed onto the bed, straddling Ben's hips and lowering his hips so they rested on top of the other's own. A jolt went through Ben, forcing an involuntary gasp from his throat. The hospital gown was thin, and through it he could feel Albedo's erection straining against his pants. He blushed profusely, coming to the sickening realization that the jolt had been one of lust. _What's wrong with me? _Ben internally screamed. Every place where a part of Albedo touched Ben felt like it was on fire. It was both too much and not enough at the same time.

"That would be the aphrodisiac kicking in, my dear Benjamin." Albedo leaned forward until his face was hovering over Ben's, his hot breath cascading onto the brunette's face, making his eyelashes flutter and his body shiver. "My body has been aching for you ever since that day. I thought that one time would be enough, but I was oh so wrong. If anything, I crave you even more now that I've had you once. All I can think about is how tight you felt around me, how much pleasure your submission provided me. And it is only you, Ben. Only you have been able to pull this lust from me. I have been participating in the human act of masturbation, pleasuring myself to the thought of you beneath me, screaming out in pleasure, begging me to take you harder and faster and deeper," Ben felt Albedo's erection grow stiffer against his own slowly forming one. "I plan to carry out those fantasies with you today, Benjamin. I simply could not wait any longer. You are mine, and I intend to have you."

He moved his mouth down to Ben's neck, sucking on the pale skin he found there. Ben moaned, body alighting with sensation. He dug his fingers into Albedo's shoulders, back arching in pleasure. _I'm disgusting. I can't even control myself._

Ben tried to focus and managed to force out a handful of words. "H-how . . . how did . . . the nurse . . . K-Kevin . . . ?"

The mouth pulled back, Albedo admiring the hickey that now adorned Ben's beautiful neck. He gazed adoringly at the gorgeous boy beneath him, brushing a wayward piece of hair from the sweaty forehead. The aphrodisiac seemed to be stronger than Albedo had intended, but as he saw how hard Ben was breathing, and noticed the spark of lust in the hero's eyes, he couldn't bring himself to care. Ben was so wonderfully responsive, and the Galvan loved every minute of it.

"It's amazing how much a few well-placed Mind Bugs can achieve," said Albedo, caressing Ben's pale cheek, watching it turn a lovely pink color. He couldn't have stopped touching Ben if he tried. It had been much too long. "One in a cop, who conveniently managed to pull over and arrest a certain Kevin Leven, who was caught speeding and proceeded to resist arrest. He won't be bothering us any time soon. I heard he's been visiting you every day. And that you've been allowing it." Albedo's eyes grew dark for a moment. "You're mine, Benjamin. You're lucky I did not have worse happen to him."

"I'm… I'm not yours…"

Ben's comments were ignored, and Albedo moved to stroking Ben's hair. "And another placed in the sweet nurse Lucy, who I knew was assigned to assist you today. She managed to get me into the building, find me these clothes, and assure that you and I will be alone for as long as I need. But you want to know my absolute favorite thing that she did, Benjamin?" Ben gave no response. Albedo smiled wider than ever before, his hand slipping under Ben's body. "She made sure you were put into one of these lovely hospital gowns, which allow me to easily do this…" His hand dove into the gap on the back of the gown, and before Ben could even figure out what was going on, his fingers swiped upward, two of them plunging into his unprotected hole.

Ben screamed, both in pleasure and in pain, and those two digits forced themselves inside of him, stretching him open. _Maybe somebody will hear that scream, _Ben secretly hoped. _Maybe they'll hear and come to help me. _

The hope was immediately dashed. "Don't be afraid to hold back your noises, Benjamin. I want to hear every little sound. That device on the wall sound proofs this room. The only one who can hear you is me, just as it should be."

Thankfully, after only a few more moments, Albedo removed his fingers and slid off the bed. He turned towards the cart, starting to undress as he did. Ben watched his every move carefully, seeing the coat and the shirt underneath be deposited on the floor. Albedo moved onto his pants, and Ben put what little plan he had into action. If he could just hit the emergency call button, which in his current state was a feat all by itself, then everything would be all right. The room would be flooded with nurses and doctors alike, who could put an end to this nightmare. His finger had just brushed it when his wrist was seized and pinned to the bed.

Albedo stood, completely naked, face a mask of pure rage. He was more muscular than Ben remembered, and his cock, standing tall out of a patch of white pubic hair, looked terrifyingly bigger with precum glistening at the tip. It was coated in something shiny. _Lube, _Ben's mind supplied. He clenched his legs tightly together.

"You dare try to interrupt our time together, Benjamin?" Albedo hissed, capturing Ben's other wrist and pinning it as well. Ben gasped, pain shooting from his wrists, which had only recently healed with the help of alien technology. "Do you not understand your position? I will kill everyone you love." There was promise in Albedo's voice. "Everyone. Starting with Kevin Leven, who dared touch what is mine."

Red eyes shot to Ben's stomach, and in the next second the hospital gown was ripped off and his bandages were attacked by violent hands. Ben summoned up what little energy he had left and lashed out with his foot, hoping to catch the alien off guard. Albedo was not phased. He avoided the pitiful attack easily, pausing only to deliver a swift smack to Ben's face before returning to his task.

The final bandage was removed. While Albedo looked down at his stomach in awe and pride, Ben had to struggle not to throw up. There, in swirly letters, carved into his skin, was Albedo's name. The scars had turned white, standing out vividly. "Do you see, Ben?" Albedo moved in to kiss the scars, tracing the letters with his lips. "You're mine. I've carved my claim into your very skin. I know how I have overtaken your mind and made you question your sanity. I know I have made you lie to your friends and doubt your abilities to be the hero you always thought you were. I own you now." He grabbed Ben's penis in his hand and started stroking it firmly. Ben moaned loudly, the sensations multiplied hundreds of times over by the drug pumping through his system. "No one else can have you. Not Julie, not Kevin… no one."

He paused in his ministrations, looking up to see ashamed tears forming in the eyes of his favorite human. He cooed at the boy, letting go of Ben's erection and moving to run a hand through the beautiful brown hair of his twin. "Do not weep, Benjamin. I promise this will be pleasurable for you as well. I want you to need me. I want you to be as addicted to my body as I am to yours. I want you to come back to me for more. I want to be the only one you'll ever need." He pressed a kiss to Ben's lips, moaning at the feeling. A surprisingly gentle hand cradled Ben's head as he was kissed, while the other made soothing motions down his side.

The kiss felt horribly, disgustingly, and sickeningly wonderful. A moan was forced from Ben's mouth, which Albedo happily swallowed. The alien's tongue plundered Ben's mouth, memorizing every inch. It was hot, messy, and felt indescribably good. His wrists were released and Ben's hands immediately flew to Albedo's hair, tugging at the snow white strands. His actions were no longer his own, powered entirely by the incredible lust that pumped through him. It begged him to give in, spread his legs, and let Albedo take whatever he demanded.

He whimpered when Albedo pulled away, leaving a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouths. Albedo shushed him, pressing a quick kiss to Ben's lips before moving down his torso, leaving kisses in his wake.

"Please," Ben begged, trying and failing yet again to push Albedo from his body. "Please . . . stop . . . I don't want this . . . I don't . . ."

Albedo was hovering over Ben's cock now. He let his breath cascade over the appendage, watching as it twitched under his gaze. "Maybe you don't want this now, Benjamin, but you will. You won't be able to deny me forever. You'll be become mine, and you'll do it willingly."

Before Ben could even think of responding, Albedo sunk his mouth down onto Ben's cock in one swift move. Ben _screamed_, back arching clean off the bed and fingers digging holes into the sheets. The hot, tight suction around his cock was too much to bear. He came violently into Albedo's mouth, panting and gasping. He blacked out for a moment, and when he came to, Albedo was back by his face, smiling at him like he was the most precious thing in the world. Ben saw nothing but insanity in his gaze. The brown haired boy gulped, only now realizing exactly what he was dealing with. Albedo wasn't just some random alien with a half ass plan to take over Earth. Albedo was crazy. Like murderous crazy. And he currently had his sights set on Ben.

"You're so responsive," said Albedo. "And you taste absolutely divine."

Ben turned his face away in disgust at his own actions. Again he'd come because of Albedo. Gotten off on the alien's touch. Did he have no self-control at all? It didn't matter that it was partly the drugs fault. He should be stronger than this. He was Ben Tennyson, for God's sake! Saver of Earth and defender of the Universe. Yet he couldn't even prevent Albedo from using him in such a humiliating way. He couldn't stop himself from giving in to the alien's administrations. He was weak and disgusting. He didn't deserve the title of hero. He didn't deserve it at all. Here he was, whimpering and letting Albedo molest him to his heart's content, unable to stop him from doing so. Some hero he was.

"There is no use beating yourself up about giving into the pleasure, Benjamin. That is not the only time you will come during our little encounter here. It is best if you accept that now. Accept that you are mine and this will all become so much easier."

In a rather desperate act of defiance, Ben spit in Albedo's face. "Never!"

"Tsk, tsk, Benjamin. So stubborn. That's just one more thing that I adore about you." He cleaned the saliva off his face with a bit of the bed sheet, seemingly completely unperturbed by what Ben had done. "But alas, I don't have time for it today. Dear Lucy could only get us so much time alone, and I would so hate for our moment together to be interrupted. We most move on."

Albedo caught Ben's thighs and held them apart before they were able to be shut. "I'll take good care of you, Benjamin. The pleasure you will feel will be indescribable. But I must make sure our activities don't end too soon." His hand went away and when it came back, the plastic ring was held between his fingers. Ben watched as Albedo, almost reverently, placed the object around the younger boy's semi hard on, tightening it until it fit perfectly.

Ben flushed, realizing that the thing that had just been placed on his dick was a cock ring. How did Albedo even know about cock rings in the first place, let alone all this other stuff to do with sex?

Albedo's lips returned to Ben's skin, sucking hickey's on any stretch of skin he could find. When he did the same to the inside of Ben's thighs, the hero became fully hard again, and with the new erection came a fierce desperation. Ben did his best not to make any noise. He didn't want to give Albedo the satisfaction.

The white-haired boy gave a quick kiss to the tip of his beloved's straining cock, reveling in the salty taste of precome, before moving further down, and nosing at the special area behind Ben's cock. His tongue swept at Ben's balls briefly, forcing a whimper from the brunette, before continuing further. "I've been doing so much research into this, Benjamin. I wanted to know exactly how to cause you the most possible pleasure, so you would fall apart under my hands. I must say, you humans are very creative creatures."

Ben couldn't have paid attention to what Albedo was saying if he'd put all his effort into it. Albedo's mouth was right next to his exposed entrance, and Ben knew exactly what the alien was planning. It both frightened and excited him at the same time.

The tongue swept up in a flash, plunging into his hole and causing Ben to cry out. He threw his head back, hands tearing holes in the bed sheet beneath him. It just felt so damn good. That warm muscle dove inside of him, eating him out in the most delicious of ways. Every nerve was on fire, lighting up with pleasure. The act was so dirty, yet so wonderful. It made Ben even harder. He sobbed, rocking his hips towards Albedo's greedy mouth, begging for more. Albedo obliged, his tongue thrusting even deeper.

Nothing existed outside of Albedo at that moment. For just a second, Ben let himself get lost in it. He had never felt this good in his life, and though he'd never admit it, he never wanted it to stop. The alien was caressing him, hands gentle and reverent on his skin, in such sharp contrast to their last meeting in the woods. He didn't know what had inspired the change in Albedo, but at least he wasn't being beaten and torn open violently like last time.

Albedo finally pulled away, watching as Ben's loosened muscles clenched around nothing, so needy and wanting to be filled. The whimper that came after his departure was the sweetest music to his ears. Ben was beautiful like this, open and vulnerable for the taking. Albedo wanted to mark every single part of the boy, sink inside of his tight heat and never come out, yet he knew time was short. He wanted to give Benjamin as much pleasure as possible, make the boy want him so desperately he could hardly stand it. Unfortunately, that would have to be done at a later date, preferably when he would finally be able to take Ben away with him for good, an option not currently available to him at the moment. If all went according to plan, however, Ben would be with him soon enough on a course to conquer the universe.

He placed one hand on Ben's hip, slowly turning the boy onto his stomach, and slid his body along Ben's back, stopping when his mouth was at Ben's ear. His cock slid between Ben's ass cheeks, head resting against the open and trembling hole. He wanted nothing more in the world than to slide himself deep inside, making Ben take his entire length in one smooth thrust. He wanted to fuck the boy, long and hard, until he came, filling Ben up with his seed. And he wouldn't pull out. No, he'd stay buried deep in Ben's body, keeping his come safe inside that hot tunnel and fuck his obsession again and again until they both passed out from exhaustion, never once leaving Ben's hole, where he belonged.

He closed his eyes, pushing those fantasies out of his mind. They were for another time. Right now he had to concentrate on what he came here to do today, which was claim Ben, and teach him his place. "I'm going to take you now, Benjamin," he whispered, watching Ben's body shudder in fear at his words. That shudder sent a pulse of pleasure straight to his cock. "I was going to use my fingers, but you were such a disobedient boy during our little encounter here, that I no longer feel compelled to. You will have to live with what preparation you currently have."

"Please . . ." Ben begged, fingers clenching in the sheets, voice rough with tears and unwanted lust. "Please . . . I don't . . . I don't want it to h-hurt."

Albedo took pity on the human, one hand gently rubbing the boy's shoulders and the other moving to grab the lube bottle. Popping the cap, he squeezed and extra layer of the gel onto his cock. "It's going to hurt at first, Benjamin. If it didn't, you would never learn. But I promise the pleasure that you will experience will more than make up for it. I will have you begging for my touch very soon."

Without any more hesitation, Albedo gripped Ben's hips and pushed his cock forward, slowly sliding deeper and deeper inside the body beneath him. He stilled about halfway inside, gasping and grabbing Ben's hips so hard he knew it would leave bruises. He'd forgotten, in the three long weeks they'd been separated, exactly how good it felt to be inside Ben. It was Heaven, it was Nirvana, and it was _perfection_. He tried, after he'd taken Ben, to see if he could gain such pleasure with another human, but it was impossible. He'd done his experiment with both men and women alike, even those who bore resemblances to Ben. None of them had even come close to giving him the pleasure that dominating Ben provided, no matter how hard they tried. Being with Ben in this way felt right, like it was meant to be. Ben belonged under him, taking what he had to offer and begging for more. He would look absolutely beautiful by Albedo's side when he took over, the perfect queen to his king. He would protect Ben from the horrors of the universe, wielding the Ultimatrix on his own wrist and preventing anyone from hurting his precious human again. The universe would fall to his knees and Ben would be in his arms, safe from all those who wished to cause him harm.

Ben let out a cry as he was spilt open, both of pleasure and of pain. He tried to scramble away from the intruding force, but Albedo's grip held firm. Ben was thankful when the alien stopped halfway, giving him a moment to adjust. Though he would never get used to the feeling of Albedo inside of him. It was something he had hoped he would never feel again. When he'd first woken up at the hospital, he had been in a panic, believing without a doubt that Albedo would come back for him, would hurt him again. He'd been reassured by everyone countless times that he had nothing to fear. There were guards outside the door, they said, and the hospital stuff was told to be on constant alert. They told him the cameras were being watched 24/7, and that there was no way Albedo would be able to step foot in the hospital under any circumstances. Ben knew better. He'd been on edge ever since he'd woken up, and now he's fears had finally come to be realized. Everything had fallen into place to make it so Albedo would be able to get to him. He was powerless to stop the maniac.

After only about a minute, Albedo pushed again, not stopping until his hips were flush against Ben's ass. He stopped for a second before sliding out until only the head was left inside. Ben braced himself for more of Albedo's violent thrusts, but they never came. Albedo slid back in slowly, gently, mouth pressing a kiss to the side of Ben's neck as he moved. To say Ben was surprised would be an understatement. The gentleness in which Albedo handled him sickened Ben. He'd be happier if Albedo was hurting him, because at least that would make sense. But the caressing and the slow, deep thrusts scared him.

His body, however, couldn't complain. Every thrust of Albedo's cock felt amazing, and after only a few moments, he was hitting Ben's prostate dead on with every stroke. Ben moaned, loud enough that if that room weren't sound proofed, the whole hospital would have been able to hear. "Please…" He pleaded, though he wasn't sure if it was for Albedo for him or for him to go faster.

Albedo took it as the latter, picking up his pace. Ben screamed, tossing his head back and arching his hips up to meet the white haired boy's thrusts, panting from the force. Albedo placed a hand under Ben's chin, turning his head until they could meet in a kiss. It was sloppy, Albedo's tongue completely dominating his mouth. The alien pulled away, letting out a loud moan, his trusts becoming even stronger. "So good, Benjamin," He panted. "You feel so incredible. Take my cock deeper, Benjamin. Take it all." He grabbed Ben's shoulders, pushing down will his hips moved up, and held himself as deep inside Ben as he could get. A full body shudder racked him, and Ben's ass clenched tighter around his dick. "You're going to be mine, Benjamin," He hissed, continuing with his movements, faster than before. "You're going to be mine forever. You will always be by my side, willing to open yourself up to me any moment I choose. You'll pleasure me on demand, with your mouth and your ass, and you'll be so _needy _for it. You'll my body like I crave yours, and will be willingly to do whatever it takes to be allowed to sink down on my cock like the good little boy you are." He grabbed Ben's penis in his hand, thumbing gently at the head as his thrusts got steadily harder and faster. Ben cried out again, sweat mixing with tears as they streamed down his face, he cock dripping massive amounts of precome on to the sheets. He wanted to come so badly, but the ring denied him any sort of release. He dry orgasmed underneath Albedo, crying when his erection didn't wilt in the slightest. It was all too much to handle. The hits to his prostate, the stroking of his cock, all multiplied 10 times over by the aphrodisiac were slowly driving him insane. He begged Albedo to be allowed to come, but was denied by shushing noises cooed into his ear.

Albedo suddenly pulled Ben up with an arm around his shoulder, holding the boy to his chest with a fierce grip, nearly bending Ben in half. His legs remained on the bed, while the upper part of his body was pinned to Albedo's chest, his head resting back on the alien's shoulder and his cock on full display. "And at night," Albedo continued. "We will fuck long and hard and I'll come inside of you. We will fall asleep like that, with your ass stuffed full of my cock and my seed, just as it should be. And in the mornings, I will do it again until you can hardly move." A rough twist to Ben's cock had the boy whimpering, conflicted over whether to thrust back onto the cock on his ass or forward into the tight clench of Albedo's fist. "You will be mine, Benjamin. My mate, my human. _Mine._"

Ben didn't know how long it lasted, only that he hated himself for enjoying every minute of it. He'd never felt this good in his life. Albedo's kisses were like fire, his touch like magic. Kissing Julie didn't even come anywhere close to what kissing Albedo felt like. Though Ben had never considered being with a man before, now he knew it was exactly what he wanted. If he could ignore the fact that it was Albedo doing it to him, the sex felt good. Amazing, in fact. The feeling of being filled was more right than Ben could ever describe. The movement of a hard, muscled chest against his back was the very definition of incredible. It might be the aphrodisiac talking, but he never wanted it to end.

He was on his knees now, hips raised and face pushed into the mattress. Albedo was close, his thrust more irregular and shaky, and Ben knew that the second the cock ring was removed he would explode. It only took half a dozen more thrusts, with Albedo moaning absolutely filth into Ben's ears, for the alien to come. Just as he did, he undid the cock ring, and Ben followed him over the edge, screaming. Albedo pressed as deep into Ben as physically possible when he came, clenching Ben's hips and panting.

Albedo's come painted his inside, hot and messy, while Ben ruined the sheets with his. Ben went limp, shaking with the after effects of his second orgasm of the day. Albedo was the only thing holding him up from collapsing onto the bed.

Albedo watch Ben's body go limp, his eyes barely open. He admired his human's sweat slick skin and bright red cheeks. His thighs were coated in come, and there were various hickeys adorning his body. Albedo's hands moved, tracing the name on Ben's stomach and smirking in victory. His precious human had lost himself to the pleasure, and that fact would haunt him for weeks to come. He would tear himself apart thinking about it, hate himself for it, and slowly send away those who cared for him. It would leave Ben open and vulnerable, alone, and just waiting to fall into Albedo's arms. Just the way he wanted it.

The decision to pull out of Ben was a miserable one. Albedo looked at the place he and Ben were connected, running a thumb over Ben's hole which was beautifully stretched around his cock. He wanted to remain inside his human for much, much longer, but he simple did not have the time. People would be arriving soon, he had no doubt about it, and he could not be here when that happened.

His cock slid, slick and wet, out of Ben's entrance. Before a single drop of his come could escape, he grab the plug from off the cart and slowly pushed it in. It looked incredible, stretching Ben's hole so perfectly. It made him want to do nothing more than rip it out and slam back in, but he resisted the urge. He did not know why he was so addicted to Ben's body, and if he were in his right mind he might have questioned it. Albedo, however, hadn't been in his right mind for a while. The second he let go again, the boy dropped, stomach hitting the wet spot on the bed with a squishing noise. Ben lay there, unmoving and eyes at half mast, plug sticking out from between pert cheeks. Albedo had never seen anything so beautiful.

He moved up, turning Ben's face slightly to place a quick kiss on his lips. "I'll be back for you soon, Benjamin. Hopefully next time, I will be able to take you away with me. Be a good boy while I'm gone, and don't even think of letting that Kevin Leven touch you." One more kiss, just for good measure. It might be a while till he saw the boy again. "Soon enough, you will be mine."

After quickly putting his doctor's outfit back on, and giving a nod to Lucy on his way out, Albedo left, a permanent grin on his face.

Ben lay on the bed, naked and numb, for what felt like hours, but must have been only minutes. His was mind slowly slipping into darkness. The last thing he heard before slipping into unconsciousness was Kevin's panicked voice calling his name, and then there was nothing.

**Reviews are love :) If you have any suggestions and/or ideas for the story, please let me know. **


End file.
